Rick Anderson
Rick Anderson was a member of Robert G. Durant's criminal organization and one of the people responsible for turning Peyton Westlake into Darkman. History Rick was present alongside Pauly, Smiley, Skip, Guzman, and Durant himself during their arranged meeting with rival mobster, Eddie Black, who refused to sell his property to Durant and threatened to make an example out of them. Under Durant's orders, Rick and his accomplices easily wiped out Eddie's men, leaving only the mob boss left for Durant to torture. Rick and the others then joined Durant on a favor for corrupt businessman Louis Strack Jr. to retrieve the incriminating document, the "Bellasarious Memorandum" that was left in Peyton Westlake's laboratory. Upon breaking into Westlake's laboratory, they proceeded to beat the scientist, as well as his assistant, Yakitito. As Durant had Yakitito suffocated, Westlake begged that they let his assistant breathe. Durant instead ordered Rick to shoot the helpless lab assistant, who proceeded to do so. After retrieving the memorandum, they subjected Westlake to painful torture that horribly disfigured him and then left him to die in the lab's explosion. Rick and his gang were unaware that Westlake had in fact survived the explosion and would swear revenge against his gang as the vigilante, Darkman. Some time after the destruction of Westlake's lab, Rick was seen attending the Strack Industries's "City of the Future" ball alongside Durant. Unbeknownst to him that Darkman was spying on them. While on his way home from the party, Darkman proceeded to kidnap Rick, interrogating him in the sewers below. The cowardly Rick quickly gave Durant up to Darkman, telling him everything from Durant's name to his organization's secrets. After learning everything he knows, Darkman thrust Rick's body up through the manhole where he found himself in the middle of the city's traffic, screaming for his life right before being run over by a passing truck. Appearances in other media Comics Rick appeared in the comic book adaptation of the first film. His appearance is similar to his film counterpart, though he also suffers from stomach ulcers. After executing Yakitito, Rick took his prescribed medicine to calm his stomach, only to accidentally drop it when he was startled by Skip. Unlike the film, Darkman used the medicine bottle Rick had dropped during the break in to find his address. Darkman confronted Rick in his home and went on to interrogate him for information regarding Durant, though it is unknown if Darkman either killed or spared him as he disappears for the rest of the comic. Rick also appeared in the succeeding 1993 comic, as well as the crossover comic Darkman vs. Army of Darkness during a flashback depicting Durant's gang breaking into Westlake's lab. Novel Rick appeared in the Darkman novel, though his surname has been changed to Desmond. His fate in the novel differs with the film version as Darkman spares him after interrogating him, though Rick himself was left insane from the experience and commits suicide by falling into a pool. Behind the scenes Rick was portrayed by Ted Raimi, the real-life younger brother of director Sam Raimi, having appeared in numerous films, such as the cult classic Evil Dead II and the 2002 Spider-Man. Trivia *Throughout the film, it was implied that Rick and Durant had an intimate relationship. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters